Abnormal cell proliferation is usually characterized by an increased rate of division and in some cases uncontrolled growth. One example of a proliferative cell disorder is a tumor. In addition to posing a serious health risk in and of themselves, primary malignant tumors are particularly problematic given their tendency to invade surrounding tissues and metastasize to distant organs in the body. To date, the most frequently used methods for treating neoplasia, especially solid tumor forms of neoplasia, include surgical procedures, radiation therapy, drug therapies, and combinations of the foregoing. These methods involve significant risk (e.g., of infection, death) to the patient. More importantly, the probability of eliminating all malignant cells is small particularly if the zone of malignant growth is not well defined or if the primary tumor has metastasized by the time of surgery. Achieving therapeutic doses effective for treating the cancer is often limited by the toxic side effects of the anti-cancer agent on normal, healthy tissue. An ideal anti-cancer agent has tissue specificity, thereby reducing side-effects on normal (dividing) cells.
Recently, a model of anticancer therapy has been proposed and validated that targets the vasculature of solid tumors rather than the malignant cells themselves. Most, if not all, solid tumors require a blood supply system for oxygenation, nutrient delivery and waste product removal. The need for neovascularization is particularly acute if the tumor is to grow beyond the confines of the normal blood supply system. As a result, tumors which do attain a certain size are able to elicit the growth of new blood vessels from the surrounding endothelial cells, through a process called angiogenesis, through the release of angiogenic factors.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to identify agents for treating cancer and metastasis.